The broad objective is to facilitate the immunologic control of cancer by providing information on tumor associated antigens. Specific aims are: 1. To elucidate the structures and antigenic roles of the carbohydrate and protein portions of CEA. 2. To isolate CEA-like materials from the tissues of both malignant and nonmalignant diseases in which elevated CEA levels have been reported in the serum. 3. To examine the CEA-like materials isolated to see if they are chemically identical to the material isolated from colonic adenocarcinoma. If they are different, attempts will be made to identify the chemical nature of the differences. 4. To assist other research groups in research on CEA and other tumor antigens through provisions of reagents and in training personnel in radioimmmune assay techniques. 5. To search for new tumor antigens which may be susceptible to isolation and purification for structural studies. 6. To develop and apply techniques other than radioimmune assay which may be helpful in establishing the role of the antigen in the evolution of the malignancy and may point the way to its application in the control of cancer. 7. To explore and develop techniques, such as mass spectrometry, which will enable structural information to be obtained on very small amounts of complicated materials. 8. To apply these and other techniques to structural studies of new tumor antigens as they become available. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Coligan, J.E., Pritchard, D.G., Schnute, W.C., Jr., and Todd, C.W., Methylation Analysis of the Carbohydrate Portion of Carcinoembryonic Antigen, Cancer Research, 36: 1915 (1976). Egan, M.L., Coligan, J.E., Pritchard, D.G., Schnute, W.C., Jr., and Todd, C.W., Physical Characterization and Structural Studies of the Carcinoembryonic Antigen, Cancer Research, 36:3482 (1976).